Please let my soul rest in peace
by Dark Mican
Summary: A halloween special fic... What would you do if you saw your loved one with another? then his brother comes in your life and says I love you? Only to find that in the morning.. He wasnt there with you?What would you do?Itanaru and Sasunaru..Character deat


Mican: Happy Halloween!!!

Itachi: Hn… since I'm in a good mood……

Mican: was is it?!!!!!

Itachi: here….-hands Mican-chan some Itanaru plushie-

Muican:" O…M……GAWD!!!!!! It's a Itanaru plushie!!!

Itachi: -Uchiha smrk ™- Its not all…

Mican: Really?!!! What is it?! what is it?!!!!!!

Itachi: push the button…

Mican: what? You want me to play the song Push the button?

Itachi: -vein popping out- I… said…. Push… The… Button… on… Its… back!!!

Mican: Ohhhhhh!!! Ok!! –presses the button –

Itachi: hn.. –Sexy Uchiha smirk ™…again-

Mican: OMG!!! THE PLUSHIES ARE MAKING OUTTTTT!!!!!!!!! –faints-

Itachi: hn.. guess she liked it…

**Disclaimer: Once again my fellow friends… Naru-chan does not belong to me… If I did.. I'll let Kishimoto-sensei do every yaoi scenes and watch it 24/7!!**

**-evil laugh-**

**Leave my soul in peace…….**

The rain was angry,

The sky cried so hard that you can hear the heavy droplets or rain….

I took a deep breath and sang….

"_Rain, Rain Go away,_

_Come again another day_

_Little Naru wants to play…."_

"_Rain, rain,_

_go away,_

_Come again.. another day…._

_Little Naru wants to play….."_

He continued to sing until the rain slowed down into a light showering…

Naru didn't know why… but just this morning it was soo sunny the it came that heavy rain…

-sigh-

Poor poor Naru….

Didn't you know that the rains crying for you?

_**------------------------Time skip----------------------------**_

I walked on the rails with an orange umbrella on my hands…

I took off and ran towards the park…

But……

Nothing….

Prepared him…

For….

What he saw….

**_I stood there, staring at the scene before me…_**

_**Staring at them with my huge baby-blue colored teary eyes**_

_**The man I loved is with this Pink whore…**_

_**So I ran away… with a heart now frozen in ice…**_

I ran and ran…

I continued to where my legs are dragging me..

I don't care if I get lost…

I don't care if I just die…

I just want this pain in my chest to go away…..

-----------_**Time skip--------------**_

I headed for my apartment and walked somberly to my own small bed….

**_I laid their on my small bed_**

_**Staring at the white ceiling when 'his' brother came**_

_**I stood up eagerly and asked him a dozen questions…**_

_**I asked him what's wrong with me and If I'm not enough….**_

_**He replied…: Don't worry about that… My brother is just stupid and lame…"**_

My heart was beating fast…

I do not know what's happening

He said something that resembles

" Are you ok Naruto-kun? Your face is soo red.."

I shakily nodded my red head and blush more…..

_**-------------------------Time skip-------------------------**_

I asked him another question…

A question that shouldn't have been asked

" Itachi-kun… I'm feeling weird.. My heart beats soo fast that I think Its going to explode.."

He answered with his sexy smirk

"Why, why, Naruto-_chan…_Why didn't you told me sooner that you liked me?"

I blushed prettily and bowed my head down..

Why am I feeling ashamed?

He lifted my chin up and looked deeply on my eyes….

He led me down to my small bed and straddled me..

My breathing got into fast short pants..

And I feel weird down south…

I said it to him and he just shushed me…..

Hungry and demanding lips fell on my soft ones and he felt a tongue trying to enter him.…

Of course.. this surprised me resulting.. opening me sweet mouth..

He continued devouring me..

Like there's no tomorrow…

I shyly prodded back and watched in fascination as he moaned quietly..

After that.. we did what most teenager's do..

_**-----------------Time skip------------**_

**_I laid on his chest.. ._**

**_Feeling it going up and down _**

**_I close my eyes in bliss.._**

_**And I wish it was always like this….**_

Itachi murmured something

But I didn't hear it…

For I was soundly sleeping…..

With me hugging him tightly…

Like what a kid does to his teddy bear…

But Naruto has a live teddy..

A live teddy that is much more better that any other teddy's

A teddy that is much more better that 'him'…………

_**---------------------------Time skip-------------------------**_

**_I woke up feeling cold…_**

_**I looked down and saw he wasn't there…**_

_**And I realized that he wasn't here… beside me..**_

_**A single tear fell down from my eyes…Down to the cheeks, then to the chin…**_

_**And It fell silently on the bed…. Just like how he abandoned me…. So quickly and silent…**_

I wiped my tears furiously from my sleeves

I promised that I wont cry again..

But here I was… crying for a man…

A man that I thought who loved me…

But was only here for a one-night stand…

**_I stood but fell face flat on the soiled bed_**

_**Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes…**_

_**I buried my face on the soft pillow,**_

_**And cried my self to sleep…**_

I stood up again with a new determination shining on my eyes…..

I headed for the bathroom and saw my reflection…

A boy with many love-marks…

No.. you cant call those love-marks…

Yes… It should be sex-marks…

A boy with many sex-marks on his neck…

A red nipple that was once pink

And a bruised lip….

That's what he saw….

But saying it to himself didn't make him relieved…

It just squished and squashed and crashed his heart…

He punched the mirror and watch in a sickly fascination

As blood flowed freely, silently and slow…

He grabbed a shard…..

And cut his wrist many times…

Until he felt he felt that it wasn't more… he needed more…

So he stabbed himself on his heart….

Not hearing the distressed calls that Kyuubi sent him…

He fell on the floor and sighed in content…

**_"My life has no meaning…" I thought as I lay on the bloody floor_**

_**A shard of glass on my hand and a deep gash on my wrist**_

_**Blood still continued to flow and I asked on the heavens…" Why me?….."**_

_**I started to close my eyes just as I heard 'his' and his brother's voice…**_

"_**Please leave me now…" I murmured quietly**_

"_**At least…, Let my soul rest in peace…"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two brothers yelled at the same time…

Tears streaming down on their beautiful faces..

Sasuke and Itachi cried their hearts out…

And on every sob that escaped their lips…

Was slowly eating their hearts inside…

Why didn't Naruto wait for me?! I told him I'll be back until I have my talked to Sasuke that you'll be staying with us?! Thought Itachi

While Sasuke's are different.. It was………

Why dobe?! Why?!!! I know that you've seen me with Sakura.. But It wasn't a real relationship!!! The bitch forced herself against me!!!

The brothers glare hatefully at each other and attacked at the same time….

Blood splattered everywhere

And deep masculine yet broken voices were heard, yelling in battle cries

-----------------------------_**Time skip---------------------------**_

"Don't worry my dear Naru-chan… I'm coming with you… and will be together… again forever and ever… You'll be eternally mine..:"

Both of the Uchiha brothers said those words in the exact time….

And at their last breath

They said….

" Sorry for that my dear brother.. But I just want to be with him… I guess we think the same as we like the same person… good luck.. and just like what my angel said… Let our souls rest in peace…" a chuckle and they both died on the same time…..

When you look closely…

You could see three small smiles on the three boys faces….

For their souls are now in peace…….

**Owari….**

I love the ending… It was soo sad yet romantic…

Read and review please..

Tell me how you like it….

-continues to cry-


End file.
